better than school
by noahandrexarementforeachothere
Summary: when normal teenagers are sent to the hetalia world chaos begins. just a random story the pairings will consist of prucan, France/america, gerita, englandxoc and lot's of others so hope you like it rated m for later chapters and cursing
1. Chapter 1 finding and obsessions

A group of kids ran down furze bank way towards the school of willenhall "we're gonna be late hurry up" shouted tayla as she picked up her pace so she was in front "well I'm sorry but not all of us are as fast as you let's be honest your like a rabbit" tayla glared at him before looking confused "hey where is everyone" they stopped and looked behind themselves at first there were nine-teen of them now there was only five her, Shaun, Charlie, Erica and Talia they all backed up slowly "maybe their trying to play a prank on us come on guys we know your there" suddenly there were two high pitched screams followed by another even girlier sounding one they looked to see Talia, Erica and Shaun had disappeared "Charlie what's going on" tayla looked to Charlie and then around "I don't know but I'm kinda' scared" tayla walked to where they previously where "well they can't have gone far could they, Charlie are you there Charlie?" she turned to see Charlie was gone she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to school dodging everything and running down an ally which was a short cut to school one thing on her mind where were her friend's?

Arthur heared a loud thud and flinched before looking to his back door which led to the basement he got a knife from of the kitchen counter top and slowly made his way down the steps.

He creaked the door open slowly and peaked inside he scanned the room after he saw everything was looking the way it was supposed to h started to head back upstairs when he heared a creaking sound he looked again to see a boy with grey trousers, a plain white shirt he was wearing a gold chain bracelet which was odd since he was a boy, he wore a black blazer with a red tie with blue stripe's and he had a necklace on which had the initial 'E' on it which again was weird he also wore a panda bear hat that covered his face the boy was in a rather awkward position so Arthur ran over and helped him.

"ugh where am I" Erica asked as she sat up in bed wait bed she didn't remember being in bed was that all just a dream she saw the knife and began to worry 'oh gosh did I kill someone?' she thought hen she was knocked out her train of thought's "oh your awake" a voice spoke Erica turned her head to the left to see a boys head peek round the door "how are you feeling, do you feel any better" he asked as he walked into the room and sat next to me "well if you mean feeling better as in the pounding head ache, my breakfast wanting to come back up and my back hurting has stopped then no apart from the second one I think I've emptied my stomach so there is nothing to come back up" she lay back down and rubbed her head he laughed "is there anything you need?" she looked at him "can I have some water please my throat feel's like a Sahara dessert" he got up and exited the room she sighed and took her hat off her head as her hair fell all over the bed she sighed getting up and walked to the mirror she pulled the elastic band which was on her wrist and tied her hair back into a bun before placing her hat back on and flopping back onto the bed just as the boy came into the room he placed the glass onto the dresser where Erica immediately picked it up and drank it all in one go as it dripped down her chin. she looked to see he was wide eyed she giggled "sorry force of habit from when me and my friend Talia were seeing who could drink the most water in five seconds and I'm rambling on again aren't I sorry my bad" she blushed as he laughed "hey don't laugh" he started laughing even harder "it not funny!" she shouted he tried holding it in but when they both look at each other they immediately started laughing again after they calmed down he sighed and looked at her "I'm sorry whats your name?" he asked she smiled at him "I'm Erica but every one of my friend either call me midget or angel so choose your pick" he looked at her and was about to ask why he had a girls name when the door rang he stood up and sighed "excuse me" before running to answer the door.

England rushed down the stairs towards the door and unlocked it to be greeted by Alfred or as everyone called him America he sighed as Alfred shoved MacDonald's in his face "what do you want?" he asked as he let America in "well I came to tell you about what happened five seconds ago in my house well I was in my kitchen eating these when-" "just get to the point Alfred!" he shouted cutting America off he frowned "geez I was just telling you what happened" "eww my body's covered in mud dude do you have a shower I could use" England looked past America to see a girl with brown hair curled and put neatly into a ponytail with the same uniform as the girl he had found "um upstairs be free to use it" he said as the girl ran upstairs as soon as she was out of sight England turned to America pulled him in and slammed the door behind him "who's that!" he whispered harshly America sighed "that oh she's Talia!" England face palmed "and what is she doing here?" America laughed heartily "Oh she fell from somewhere and landed into my house" "why didn't you tell me sooner" America gave im a stare "well I would of but you didn't let me finish what I was trying to tell you" England grumble before sitting on the sofa.

Meanwhile Talia was upstairs trying to find the bathroom "shower? No, shower? No, shower? No" she repeated as she checked through all the rooms finally she came to a small bedroom at the end of the hall she walked cautiously up to it and placed her hand on the door knob while whispering "please be a bathroom, please be a bathroom, please be a bath room" she slammed open the door and was greeted by a steam filled bedroom as a song rang through her ears "you would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep, cuz they fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare" Talia looked and saw Erica brushing her wet hair while singing luckily she had not seen Talia so it was a shock when she started joining in "I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly, it's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep cuz everything is never as it seems" she turned and saw her "Talia!" she yelled as she tackled her into a hug Talia pushed her back "remember I can't breathe when I'm being squished" she smiled getting up well I'm going to get changed you can use the shower if you'd like" as soon as the word's where out her mouth Talia was in the bathroom "ugh it's gonna take a year to clean all this mud of me!" she shouted in annoyance Erica giggled as she looked to her bed when she remember that she had no clothes "oh great what am I going to wear now oh wait my gym clothes" she rushed to where her bag was and pulled out her p.e bag and began to change.

"so let me get this straight we both found girls in our basements this has to mean something and I should know because I'm the hero" America shouted England sighed "ok hero tell me what does this mean" America laughed "well it's a present from god so now there ours" England gave him an odd stare "Alfred they are not pets we will need to ask where they came from and if anymore of their friend's are here" America pouted "but that's going to mean we have to work and I don't wanna" England rolled his eyes at Americas terrible grammar "first of all it's I do not want to and second we will have to or else-" England was cut off as two voices from upstairs echoed through the house "wee hee this is so OH GOSH!" two figure slide down the stair case only to flip off and fly through the air landing into the kitchen followed by a small voice "n-never tr-try t-that at h-home ki-kids" they both gave each other concerned looks before running into the kitchen to see Talia and Erica wait why did he have long hair and feminine body "um Erica?" he asked she looked at him "whats wrong with your body and hair it looks like you're a girl" she giggled "well I hope so cuz I am a girl" England stood agape then a realization hit Erica "ooh you thought I was a boy cuz my hair was all up in my panda hat well I guess you know now" England stood as still as a rock Talia jumped up and walked over to him waving a hand in his face he seemed unfazed by it "um England" she got no response "ENGLAND WAKE UP DON'T DIE ON ME HERE!" she shouted smacking him round the face.


	2. introduction and past memories

Talia-yes I'm in here!

Don't get used to it I'm gonna kick you out of it in a minute

Talia-douche

Erica-why were you writing this when you were in hospital?

Because I was deal with it

Erica-meh! Anyway aren't we supposed to be in there?

Yes so get back in!

Erica and Talia-fine

England sat there with an ice pack on his cheek which only covered half the handprint which Talia had made they all sat in an awkward silence until Talia broke it "um sorry for hittin' ya it's just I do it to Shaun all the time so it was a force of habit" she looked apologetically to him he nodded signalling it was fine Alfred looked at his watch and saw it was time "hey dude we need to go to the-" he stopped and looked at the girls before turning back to him "conference" they nodded and walked to the door to get there coats "oh, oh, oh do you mean the world conference can we come pretty please and with sugar and sprinkles and a cherry on top!" asked Talia in a pleading tone they froze and turned to her "how do you two know about that?" he asked Talia laughed "because we know everything about you and everyone else silly" she smiled at their shocked faces "so can we go?" she asked they just walked off as Erica and Talia high fived each other before running after them.

"everyone we can start the conference as soon as England and America arrive knowing England he will not allow them to anymore later than they already are" announced Germany just then the large oak doors opened to reveal England and America walking in Germany opened his mouth to say something but fell silent when he saw the two girls enter the room "Alfred, Arthur would you care to explain why you brought them to the meeting?" he asked Alfred walked up to him "oh they know about us dude they know what happens everyday but they didn't say why" they looked back at the girls Talia had started talking to the maids but the other was standing there gazing around the room like she was searching for someone just then she let out a high pitched squeal and ran to far corner to here a empty chair was and started talking everyone stared at her in confuse ment she turned to them "what?" she asked as they just stood there "um why are you talking to the chair little girl?" Japan asked she frowned "don't you see him oh wait now I get it one moment she grabbed into the air and dragged something off and out the door minutes later a small feminine boy walked in he wore goggles a red jumper which had Canada and the flag on it he wore jeans and his hair was shoulder length with a curl like America's except even curlier he wore blue rimmed glasses and in his arms he held a polar bear he smiled shyly France walked over to him and took his hand "and where have you been all my life Môn Cheri?" he flirted rather than asked Talia swatted his hand away "he is Canada and he's been here every meeting and no one has even remotely noticed him she narrowed her eyes Italy stood up and skipped over to him before hugging Canada he let go and smiled sadly "I'm sorry for noticing you before I am Feliciano who are you" he asked in his usually cheerful tone "I'm Mathew" he smiled shyly Italy grabbed Mathew and dragged him to the seat next to him and they sat next to each other talking then France walked to Erica and bent down "any way where were your parents before you landed here?" he asked Talia froze and turned to Erica who was staring at him with wide eyes "m..my parents" she asked he nodded "yes Môn Cheri where are they?" he asked again Erica stood as still as a stone she dropped her head and she shook violently as she clutched the edge of her top she snivelled a bit "France looked at this and reached a hand out "are you okay?" she shot her head up to reveal the tears in her eyes "no I'm not they died right before my very eyes along with all my family and I'll never be able to see them again!" she screamed causing everyone to gasp and France to fall back as she took off running he stood up and chased after her leaving everyone shocked at the outburst.

France searched all of the building for her he was about to give up his search when he heared sob's coming from the bathroom he walked in to the locked stall and knocked lightly there was no answer then noises of all the contents in her stomach into the toilet filled the room he romanced a bit but did not move he knocked again a little louder and the door unlocked with a click he slowly and cautiously pushed the door open to see Erica sitting with her back against the toilet and her head hid in her arms he could tell she was still crying since her shoulders moved every second he sat down next to her and put his arms round her pulling her head into his chest and whispered soothingly into her ears "it's alright let it out" at this she burst into tears and clutched onto his jacket it seemed all her pent up for all the years she had put up with finally were set free.

After a few short minutes she stopped crying until only sniffles were left she lifted her head up to face him to see he was smiling at her not the usual perverted one everyone who talked to him got but one a father would have with his child which made her fell sad "feeling better enough to tell me now?" he asked she nodded slightly and bowed her head "when?" he asked she stilled slightly but then she replied with "5" this shocked him "and how old are you now?" he asked she sniffled "16" at this he felt anger she was left without parents for all that time and yet she still kept so calm he sighed "what happened?" he asked she looked at her hands in her lap "it was at this park called snow park since it always had snow there and me and my family were having a picnic there it was really fun" she smiled slightly at the memory but carried on "we ate for a while until I wanted to go play on the big kids part, my father thought it was to dangerous since I was only five but my mother persuaded him telling me I could go, so I ran to the big kids swings and began pushing myself I was having so much fun I lost track of time and when my parents called me all the big kids arrived, they told me I was to young to be on here and that it was there property but I didn't listen I kept on swinging, then this tall boy with a dark mask on walked over to me and pushed me off causing me to hit my knee off the pavement I started crying as the blood went everywhere and the boys laughed at me" her face paled slightly but she still continued "then my father came over and told them to stop it but they just ignored him and instead the big one walked over to me and started to kick me in the stomach" she grimaced and held the side of her waist and shoulders "I heared the screams of my family telling them to stop but they kept unmercifully beating me until I started spitting blood, then whilst all my family tried to help me I saw some of the boys put fuel all over the picnic table I tried to warn them but the blood made it impossible, then the boys left and my family sat back down whilst I sat on a bench I tried multiple times to talk but they had cracked my jaw, then another boy came running over and threw a lighter at my family next thing I knew my whole family were screaming as the flames engulfed them and I was paralyzed so I could do nothing but watch until all the screams became no more, I was later found and took to the hospital and as soon as I was out I had to work for survival since my whole family had died and I was lost until I met my friends I didn't tell them about my past because I was afraid, afraid to tell incase they thought I was pitiful eventually they found out and then instead they all looked after me and that's why I am who I am now but I still get bullied at school because they all call me 'the girl who let her parents die' and that hurt me more than any punch or kick ever could" France felt his blood boil this girl had gone through so much and yet she still can't be happy he looked and saw how scared she was in her eyes he sighed calming down before picking her up and carrying her over to the sink he looked and let out a chuckle she looked confused before he turned her to the mirror "wow" she sat there looking at her reflection "I look… a mess" France began to laugh at the way she had said it but it was true her hair was sticking up in random places, there where tear marks all down her face, her eyes red and puffy from crying and her voice was hoarse he pulled out a brush and started combing her hair until it was smooth "okay so that's the hair done and now for the marks" he got a tissue and began wiping them away till they were gone "what about my eyes?" she asked he thought for a minute "well I guess you will just have to wear contacts" he replied tapping the bridge of her nose she giggled before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pair of glasses and placing them on "how about these?" she asked doing a pose before bursting into a fit of giggles he laughed along and nodded his head "how did such a wonderful girl like you have a fate so horrible as that and you had no parents?" he asked sadly she shrugged "I guess I'm just unlucky" France stared at her before lifting her down and walking out the door holding her hand "well I can be your father now okay" he looked at her to see her with wide eyes looking back at him "y…you mean it!" she asked in excitement he nodded and she broke out in a grin and hugged him as he lifted her into the air and into his arms she giggled "he papa?" she asked he looked at her "what?" she grinned slightly "I'm to tired to walk can you carry me?" she asked he smiled and nodded before walking back to the conference hall "can I buy some sweets too?" she asked France sighed with a smile "don't push your luck kid".

Erica-why did you have to bring up my past

Cus it makes the story more interesting

Talia-why can't you do that with you're life then

Shut up

Erica-what happened when I left?

Oh you'll find out (evil grin)

Erica and Talia-(gulp)

America-why am I here?

To tell the readers about it

America-do I have to it means I have to work

Yes and tuff

America- does not own anything apart from Erica and Talia and her soon to come other oc's and if she owned hetalia Italy and Germany would have kissed and be married by now

Thanks was that so hard

America-yes


	3. unlikely seeing's and plane flight's

Another chapter up I'm quite proud of this one

Talia-yep cus' nothing's better than writing a bunch of stories' about made up anime characters

I'd like to see you try

Talia-you fail at everything you do

I know (emo corner)

Erica-ooh I can't wait to see Rh-

Talia*smacks hand over her mouth* quite!

Erica-*muffled noises*

Get back in the story!

When France and Erica returned they were a bit startled to see what had unfolded in front of them in one corner of the room Japan was cowering in fear, America was no where to be seen and everyone else was standing on the left side of the room except Canada who was trapped under Prussia who was trying to make 'friends' with him, Talia hanging off the chandelier whilst screaming "I can fly!" the one thing that caught Erica's attention was a girl with brown hair, she was hovering in front of England shouting at him, her fist clenched with his jacket 'wait England she better not touch him!' Erica ran to where the girl was and tackled her to the floor leaving a very shocked England in his seat "don't you dare touch him!" she shouted a growl left her throat causing the girl to gulp slightly before grinning "geez Erica I knew you loved England but I never knew you were so over protective" she gasped "r…Rhiannon" she stuttered Rhiannon nodded Erica grinned slightly "prove it" they both began grinning like lunatics "should we sing the one we made up for humanities class" Rhiannon nodded before Erica started to sing "Everybody knows the bones, Just had to find a way, Everybody knows what I'm talkin 'bout, that's how I'll get an A, my body has many parts and this is where it starts flanges I have ten, and metatarsals then-" "I got some Tarsal's too, I'll put 'em in my shoe" at this Talia stood up "she's telling the truth" they all looked at her like she was crazy as Rhiannon carried on "the fibula is next, according to my text, then comes the tibia, that ain't no fibia" Talia stood next to them "and now I'm up to my knee yea, yea,yea" Erica smiled "sounds like patella to me~" they got up and began dancing around "we're doing the bone dance, we're studying answers, again and again till we get them right, we're doing the bone dance, you dance and you learn it and we won't mess up this test! We'll get it perfect" after they finished they burst into fit's of giggles before stopping "I'm glad you stayed blondish" Talia giggled walking over to her Rhiannon looked up "and I'm glad you two stayed brownish" "now kid's it's not nice to be racist m'kay" Erica pointed a stern finger at them before her stern façade faded and they giggled again but turned to Canada and Prussia who had now swapped places Canada was sitting on his lap and snuggling into his chest "awww they look so adorable together~" Erica gushed causing Canada to turn red and bury his face in gilberts chest and Gilbert to roll his eyes and flip them off Rhiannon and Talia stood up "Gilbert and Mathew sitting in a tree doing something that they shouldn't be" Erica giggled and joined in "begins with b end's in x omg their having buttsex" they burst into another lot of giggles before getting picked up by France and Spain "come on lets get you on your plane before you die laughing to death" at the word plane Erica's eyes widened and she jumped from his arms "no I'm not going anywhere near a plane no way, no how!" she shouted they looked to Talia who shrugged "she's had a fear of planes for as long as I've known her" she turned to France "yo frenchie where are we staying first?" she asked and France gave her a glare "you're all going with Feliciano to Italy" Talia raised an eyebrow seeing Erica turn her head slightly in interest "will their be pasta and white flags?" she questioned Italy nodded and as soon as the word's 'yes' were out of his mouth Erica was jumping up and down in front of them going "well let's go what are we waiting for!" Talia giggled before they headed off to the airport.

"Ugh" Erica muttered as she stared at the giant metal death trap in front of her shaking violently, Talia walked beside her patting her back "do it for the pasta remember" Erica nodded and gulped before following them onto the plane.

On the plane they were served with pasta and Erica began shovelling the food into her mouth Talia turned to her disgusted "ew Erica food is ment to be savoured not inhaled" "weghll I beleighve itks the oppositght way roungd" (well I believe it's the opposite way round) she mumbled with her mouth full of food "eww keep your food in your mouth please" Talia groaned wiping the pasta off of her trousers Erica shrugged before swallowing it down "well at least me and Rhiannon have the same taste's if food instead of you and your Cornish pasty's" "their baguettes!" she argued Erica and Rhiannon just ignored her and continued to devour their food.

Talia rolled her eyes and looked behind her to see Italy staring blankly at the back of her chair "what's the matter Italy you're awfully quiet?" she questioned quite concerned for her Italian friend he stared up at her "oh it is nothing I just feel sad for you" he mumbled causing Talia to cringe he was never like this his eyes we're a dull amber instead of the colourful one's which always seemed to be on the Italians face "how so?" "Well you are away from your family in a whole new world where you have to stay with strangers" Talia giggled softly at that and he gave a confused gaze "what did I say something wrong" at this she laughed a bit harder shaking her head "no it's just how could we miss something which we don't have" Feliciano went wide eyed "so that means-" she nodded "we've been without our parents for years now but we don't mind because we are family" Feliciano gave an understanding nod and smiled at her, just then Rhiannon popped up "hey guess what I just thought about!" she asked excited "what" Feliciano gazed at her with an expression a child would have on Christmas waiting to open a present Talia rolled her eyes "what midget?" Rhiannon frowned "that's no way to speak to me commoner!" she put her hand on her forehead for effect Talia grinned doing a small curtsy "oh forgive my your royal bitchyness, what oh your great midgetness" she laughed at Rhiannon's pout "anyway we are in another world so we don't have to go to school!" she smiled Erica overheard what they had said and stood up in her seat and pumped her fist in the air "si no scuola per me!" (Yes no school for me!)everyone giggled at her except Italy who gasped in amazement "you know italiano!" she nodded "si so anche giapponese, spagnolo, francese, Tedesco, russo e cinese" (yes I also know Japanese, Spanish, French, German, Russian and Chinese) he smiled at her but Talia and Rhiannon looked confused "um hello but we don't speak Italian so English please" Talia complained as they nodded in understandment and sat back down after a few minutes of Erica and Rhiannon eating pasta, Talia reading her favourite murder book and Italy talking with Germany on the phone Erica had finished her food and turned to Rhiannon "ah that was good" Rhiannon smiled as she patted her belly "yep it was manific" she gestured with her hand and turned to grin at Erica "um that's not Italian" "don't ruin it for me" she moaned causing Erica to giggle she turned to Talia and saw she had her IPod "hey Talia have you got the sound track for waka, waka it's tim-" "yes why you want me to put it on?" she asked cutting Erica off who nodded she reached behind her and pulled out her guitar handing it to Rhiannon and a keyboard which she handed to Talia.

She rushed to the isle of the plane and began to sing in time with the music and her friend's instrument's "choose a good soldier, choosing your battle's, pick your self up and dust yourself off and back in the saddle, your on the front wire, everyone's watching, you know it's serious this is our moment no hesitation" she took a deep breathe "la pressione è su, lo senti, hai a tutti, credo,Quando cadi ti alzi oh, oh e se cadi alzarsi hey eh, saminamina sacuena è arrivato il momento per l'Africa,

Saminamina eh, eh, waka, waka eh, eh saminamina sacuena è arrivato IL momento per l'Africa" after a Erica sang, firework, hot n' cold, soul sister and what the hell in Italian and English they sat back down "wow I did not know you were so talent" Italy complemented her and Erica blushed "well I never knew you could sing the whole of what the hell by avril lavenge in Italian and that's a girls song~" teased Talia Feliciano blushed and turned away "ve~" he mumbled quietly and the three girls giggled "oh the irony" Erica giggled putting her hand on her forehead in a pretend shocked and devastated expression.

Rhiannon-yay I'm include in this story

No thank's to me

Erica-what are you on about Talia was the one who had to beat you up to do it

But awww forget it England come here

England-what?

I need you to-

Erica-England! *glomps*

England-ack!

Well anyway do your thing

England-*sigh* does not own anything apart from Erica and Talia oh and now Rhiannon and for the oc's to come if she owned it, it would be unsuitable for little kid's

*grin's* ain't that the truth


	4. police and pasta

Talia-man you were supposed to post this at seven

I know don't bully me I got up late

Talia-what kind of person wakes up late

Erica and Rhiannon-you

Talia-*glares* dude!

Rhiannon-what I'm doing my job

Stop talking you go on forever

Rhiannon and Talia-meh!

"Talia" Rhiannon whispered poking the sleeping girl "Talia" she whispered more harshly this caused Talia to stir in her sleep but she turned into the other direction "Talia" she shouted causing Talia to jump awake "no Gordon brown don't hit me! Oh wait it's you" she muttered "what do you want?" she asked stretching out her limb's "the planes landed and Italy and Erica have left outside to go and get a taxi" Talia groaned and rolled lazily off the chair and stood up yawning before dashing towards where she had heared Italy "wait you can't just run off like that and d…don't leave me!" shouted Rhiannon desperately trying to catch up with them.

As Rhiannon got outside she could see them staring in sadness well everyone except Italy who was playing with the cat on his shoulder she ran up to them "hey guy's what's the matter?" she asked looking confused they pointed to a tree which had fallen down most likely from a previous storm or tree cutters visit "oh well don't feel to bad and-" "don't worry I'll save it!" bellowed Talia heroically cutting off Rhiannon who gave an annoyed glare but she ignored it and ran to the tree and placed her hands of the stump and pressed her forehead onto the tree "flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine, make the clocks reverse, bring back what once was mine, say what has been heared, change the fate's design, heal what has been hurt, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine" during the song the tree began to rise until it was into it's normal state and began blooming petals which flew off of the tree's since it was the middle of autumn everyone gathered round amazed including Italy and Erica, Rhiannon just stood there giggling at everyone's face's just then a taxi pulled up and they climbed in and began the drive to Italy's "how did you do that?" he questioned Talia shrugged "don't know but it just proved my life rule" Italy stared at her confused "ooh, ooh, ooh what is it!" asked Erica excitedly she put her hands behind her head and lay her feet on the chair in front of her (much to the taxi drivers annoyance) "when life gives you lemon's make grape juice and then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it" she smiled showing her white teeth and Erica giggled "mine's like that except it's when life gives you lemon's make lemonade, well, you can I just throw them right back and demand apples" Talia raised an eyebrow in an amused way "really Erica your so clueless" she shook her head and burst into laughter.

As Italy paid for the trip they walked up to the door as Italy unlocked it and grasped the handle Rhiannon grabbed his wrist he turned to her "allow us" she smiled as her and Erica positioned their selves in front of the door and put fake badges on before kicking it down and bursting in, Talia held up a banana and shouted "get down this is the police!" they almost lost their stern façade by laughing at the scene in front of them Spain was trying to avoid getting hit by tomatoes by scrambling round the room and Romano was close behind throwing the tomatoes at him they turned to them Spain looked relieved and Romano looked confused "what the fuck" at this Talia and Rhiannon shot their hand's over Erica's ear's who looked confused "watch your language!" Romano turned to his brother "Italy who are these children" "that's an offensive term!" shouted Talia but he ignored her and turn to his brother expecting an answer "oh these are Talia, Erica and Rhiannon they will be staying with us for a few weeks" Talia and Romano gaped and pointed to each other "I'm not stay with it!" Erica giggled and ran over to Romano "fratello~" she smiled hugging him he gave her a small, amused smile although she didn't manage to catch it Spain and the other's did "awww that's adorable" giggled Rhiannon Talia fake gagged "ew I think I'm gonna vomit" Erica smiled into Romano's chest "hey Talia" she whispered causing Talia to turn round "what?" she questioned just then something hit her square in the forehead causing red juice to trickle down her face Rhiannon looked horrified "oh my god she bleeding" Erica laughed "nope" they turned to her to see that her and Romano were grinning smugly juggling three tomatoes in their hands Talia gave her a 'oh you did not just throw a tomato at me' face Erica nodded at gave her a face which you could tell said 'oh but I did' Talia grabbed a bag of banana's and grinned Rhiannon walked between the two and blew a whistle "okay here's the deal each of you has lot's of your chosen fruit any spare or left over fruit after the time is up must be given to me and we all must eat it agreed?" Talia and Erica nodded and the other's gave a confused face "um I guess you've done this before, am I correct?" Spain spoke up the smiled and turned to him "Si, porque antes, cuando estábamos tomando el sol nuestro amigo que es un joven escocés corrió hacia mí y empezó a tirar las manzanas a mí y luego me tiró los limones y luego terminó con nosotros empapado en limón y jugo de manzana y Shaun lloraba porque tenía los ojos escozor" Spain stood there speechless and Rhiannon smirked however Talia, Romano and Feliciano stood confused "okay what did she say and what language was that?" asked Romano confused Rhiannon turned to them "it's the one language I know it's Spanish and she said 'Yes, because before, when we were sunbathing our friend who is a young Scotsman ran up to me and started throwing apples at me and then I threw lemons and then ended up with us soaked in lemon and apple juice and Shaun cried because his eyes were stinging" Talia smiled and laughed at the memory "oh I remember that we all had to take Shaun to the hospital and me and Tayla were sure they were gonna say 'nothing is wrong but it seem's he is dyslexic' and through out the day we were all taking the piss by acting like a spacka" at this Spain was shocked out of his trance and turned to her "how do you know my language?" Erica laughed "well my mother was half Italian and half Spanish and my father was half Spanish half English and for the other languages I know I just naturally learned them" she shrugged before munching on a tomato "don't eat it save it for the fight!" shouted Talia causing her to slow down but still nibble at it "I said stop!" "Shut up their too good to waste!" Talia gasped and held a banana in front of Erica "hey I am a cop and you will respect my authoratay" "hey that's cartman's line!" complained Rhiannon walking over to them and taking a tomato joining Erica and Romano who were now eating "but we were gonna have a food fight~" Talia whined they shook their heads "no wonder she's just like cartman in weight and sound" Rhiannon leaned in to whisper to Romano and Erica who burst out laughing "and so is your mom" retorted Talia clearly hearing what had been said Erica stopped laughing to look at her "I don't know what your on about Talia your mom's so fat the only word's she knows in the alphabet are kfc" she held her hand's behind her back whilst Romano and Rhiannon high fived them Talia sighed in defeat sitting down next to Spain taking in the room it was quite a small living room and had basically everything needed there was a sofa, a arm chair, a carpet with the colour's of the Italian flag on, a large TV and a bookshelf what caught her eye though was pictures hanging on the wall she got up and wondered over to them and looked through them.

"Omg!" they heared a voice shout they turned to Talia and saw she was holding a picture "what?" Erica asked tilting her head side ways in confusion "look" she held a picture in front of their faces she squinted her eye's "erm" Talia groaned in frustration pulling a pair of glasses from her bag and placing them onto Erica who now could see Cleary "thank you and what do you mean by WOW" Erica gasped she blinked and rubbed her eye's before staring at it again Italy joined next to her "what is the matter it is just a picture" Erica turned "this is not just a picture it is one we took when we were seven years old and It was my birthday and if you look it show's me beating Shaun with a stick as he is dangling from the ceiling I should remember since Talia suggested we use him as a piñata" Spain walked over and crouched to there level of height since he was so tall "oh that picture is from-" "I wake up everyday is a day dream, everything in my life ain't what it seem's, I wake up just to go back to sleep, I'm way too shallow but I'm in too deep" a voice sang as a shadow was cast from the top of the stair's they ran to the bottom and nearly fell over as they covered their eye's "tayla clothes on please" complained Talia tayla who was at the top of the stair's wearing a towel nodded apologetically "oop's sorry wait Talia!" they nodded as tayla stared in amazement she ran down the stair's and pulled them into a hug "oh guy's I was so worried I ran to school as soon as you came here and then a van came up and this man dressed as death gave me this like lollipop and I ate it right and-" "wow, wow, wow, wow hold on a minute your saying you ate candy from a stranger dressed as death who pulled up in a white van" Talia asked in disbelief tayla shook her head "oh no of course not he was in a red van if he was in a white I wouldn't of excepted it" "it doesn't matter what colour the van was anyway carry on" Rhiannon argued tayla glared but Continued "then I felt dizzy but I carried onto school but then I fell into a hole like Alice in wonderland except everything around me was this house and then next thing I knew I had a bandage round my head and I slapped the Spanish guy across the face" they all turned and immediately burst into giggles to see Spain had a massive hand print across his face she sweat dropped "sorry I thought you were that French guy that is a perv and goes 'honhonhonhonhonhon" Talia shook her head "no that's France and stay away from him he will try to molest you" "yea he's also like a rash once it's found you, you can't get rid of it" nodded Rhiannon in agreement Erica skipped over to Spain and kissed his cheek were the hand mark was "get better soon Antonio" she smiled gently at him as his face turned pink but he still smiled back "aw that's cute and he's hot would you like my phone number" tayla said leaning towards him he sweat dropped and backed away slightly before tayla was being dragged away by Talia "leave him alone" "but it's my destiny" tayla wined "find another destiny that one's taken by Romano" she muttered speeding up her pace so she was upstairs' when Romano had understood, said Italian flushed bright red before chasing after her his tomatoes in hand Spain was about to run after them when two pair's of arms wrapped round his waist "let nature take it's course" Rhiannon and Erica muttered grinning slightly in amusement before grabbing a camera and scurrying off.

Tayla-yes im back baby

Yea, yea now shut up and Japan come do the disclaimer

Japan- why do you make us do it when it's your story?

Cus it's cool when I make hetalia character's do it anyway carry on

Japan- does not own hetaria and onry own's her oc's Erica, taria, Rhiannon and tayra


End file.
